fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Cryobyte
CRYOBYTE GOOOD MORNING EARTH! Welcome to Cryobyte's presentation for the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! Except sour brains, robots fighting to death on an island, SINISTAR, Toroko Characters being punched, Kirby, Kirby x Pokemon.. and most of all.. FIRBALL!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, have fun (or don't) reading my presentation! April 11th: FOUR?! The trailer begins with the Fantendo logo, as it flashes a bright white, showing the 9th Anniversary Logo. It then cuts to the Cryobyte logo, and then to darkness. ... It shows a first-person view of someone sitting in a pod as scientists examine it. It looks to its red-and-yellow robotic hands, clenching them into fists. It smashes through the pod as the two scientists leap back in fear. It grabs one and chucks it at the other, both of them going down to the ground. Sweat Shock The robot looks to his chest, examining a red '4' on it, he nods and looks over to a door, which he quickly bursts through. He looks to two scientists as both of them fire at him. He ducks to the ground as eachother's bullets hit the other scientist, killing them. Four picks up the bullet and sprints out the hallway. It then cuts to Four running through the city as he slams into an armored man, throwing the man upwards. Time slows down as he brings an elbow down, slamming the man into the ground. A blue 'LEVEL UP!' sign appears on the screen. Oh murmer now you've gently Four sprints through the city as a vehicle pursues him behind, the vehicle firing at him. Oh you've been upon my mind. Four shoots a rocket launcher at the vehicle as it explodes, flying overhead. And you're riding on science. Four is then in a hallway as he pulls out a gun, shooting at a scientist. And you're using time to bind. The scientist turns into a skeleton as he collapses onto the ground. Four then is shown running across a bridge as a jet pursues him through the bridge, firing at him. Four quickly takes a turn and leaps off the bridge, as bullets are seen splashing in the water. And I'm going into sweat shock. Four goes into the water, dissapearing. Ya, I'm going into sweat. Four is then seen holding a sword, as he throws it at another robot, skewering them. And I'm going into sweat shock. It then cuts to Four looking at three long skill trees. Ya, I'm going into sweat. Four is then seen skewering two Four copies, smirking as they both explode into smithereens. He is then shown running through a barren desert as robot spiders persue after him. And I'm going into sweat shock. Four grabs a man and throws him into a water tower as he goes smashing through it. Four then picks up an SMG and guns down a few men, picking up the final one and throwing him against a car. I'm going into sweat shock. An alarm clock then morphs into the words FOUR, the trailer ending. WOOO! Four game that takes place in an alternate dimension? Hype?! Its a first-person-shooter rpg rampage free-roam thing amazingness! Updates on when it should start on April 16th! STAY TUNED TOMORROW FOR SOME SOUR BRAINS AND CANNIBAL CANDY! April 12th: My Magnum Opus Project A gate is shown, as it flies open, a horde of red Sour Patch Kids filing out, as a screen overhead says 'RASPBERRY' It then shows two gates opening parallel to eachother as yellow and blue run out, charging at eachother, 'LEMON' and 'BERRY' on the respective sides. It cuts to red, yellow, and blue Sour Patch Kids duking it out with guns and swords. They all stop as a yellow's head is blown off, looking up to a sniper tower, where a green Sour Patch Kid waves. A horde of green Sour Patch Kids, riding in toy cars, come flying out from the horizon, ramming into the other colors, with 'LIME' popping up. It shows orange Sour Patch Kids silently loading rocket launchers full of Swedish Fish, as they walk over to the edge and fire at the toy cars, blowing most of the green Sour Patch Kids up. They smirk and high five as 'ORANGE' pops up over their heads. It cuts down to the primary battlefield to show a blue Sour Patch Kid snacking on his dead friend for health, being blown to bits by a green with a shotgun. Its a total warzone as everyone is blasted down. It then moves over to the orange base, as a round gummy 'grenade' flies into their base, exploding and sending sugar-y juices everywhere, causing most of the Oranges to begin to melt. The purples leap out from hiding as one throws a sword at an orange, 'BERRY' popping up ahead of them. An orange charges with a pez-gun, firing it at others and sending the pez straight through them. He stops as a sticky gummy grenade latches onto him, as he explodes. It then cuts to purple Sour Patch Kids making hard candy armor for a mass''ive Sour Patch, as they put it onto him. He runs ou''t of the gate, screaming 'I HUNGER!', pulling out a minigun and gunning down a majority of the Sour Patch Kids down. He smirks, as if he won it all. It then shows a blue overhead in a plane as he presses a button, two swedish fish falling out of the back. The swedish fish lands in a massive explosion as the purple juggernaut explodes off the face of the planet. The logo drops down, revealing the name is Sour Patch Wars Yes.. this is legit, I am serious. We're fucking doing this. Sour Patch Wars takes inspiration from TF2, you being able to join 6 different teams and fight either one to five other teams. Customization of guns, hats, and almost about everything is available! Be prepared for this shit. OH ALSO A PLASMA TRAILER WOOHOO! What is Plasma? Only I really have a fucking idea of what it is.. let's begin.. Four's laughter is heard as a black blade is shown on the ground, as it comes flying out of the sky into someone's hand. A goddess. It cuts to Topzy and Jared bracing for impact in a spaceship as it crashes down, smashing into buildings and coming to an abrupt stop. Then cutting to Aran and Melissa running through a maze that seems to be everchanging as something approaches them. A goddess. It shows King Ash slicing upward on a brute of a robot, as it laughs mechanically, the broken pieces stitching back together onto it as King Ash backs up. It then cuts to Aran as he ducks in an office building, a mech-suit built for Four flying straight through the room, nearly hitting Aran. A goddess. It then cuts to Aran looking at the screen as he clicks on a file named 'MAX', with three shadowed images pulling up. He smirks and clicks enter, then cutting to Aran running through a barren wasteland as cracks form from behind him. It then briefly cuts to Ajax in a cloak, silently wandering through the desert as a ship approaches slowly. A GODDESS It then shows a portal reopening from the old tower from Fantendo - Meltdown, as a beast with a Magma Sentinels head and lower body, but with black tar-like substances clamped around it, with thousands of red eyes. : Aran: Thats... : Birnstone: Oh my.. : King Ash: Scarred.. r-run! It shows Scarred roaring loudly as Aran, Birnstone, and King Ash sprint away, as the roar begins to pull things toward him, cars being 'eaten' by the black sludge. PLASMA uhh yeah, welcome to PLASMA. April 13th: Sega x ---- A blue blur comes speeding by in Green Hill Zone as Eggman flies beside him in the Egg-Mobile H, Sonic smirking and beginning to speed up as a portal opens up, both Sonic and Eggman falling in. They look up to see Unten running from Doomulus Grime as Grime smirks, stopping to look over to the two. Grime and Unten look up as two more portals open up, revealing AGES, and Ai Ai. Everybody stops to look at eachother, as Doomulus and Unten back up, the four Sega Characters approaching them. Eggman is sent flying into the horizon as Knuckles is seen, smirking as he looks to Sonic. Ai Ai and Ages quickly team together as they fight Sonic and Knuckles, then zooming in unto Unten and Grime. Grime looks to Unten and hits him over the head, as Unten faints. Grime smirks and runs into the fight. SEGA X''' '''FANTENDO Also known as Sega & Fantendo All Star Fighters! It isn't inspired much by Smash Bros., but more along the lines of Killer Instinct and street fighter. The game relies on speed at most points, testing your skills to see if you can retain a long enough combos. Comboing is a major thing in the game, aswell as Chaos Emeralds, which will give your character a different special attack depending on what one you are able to nab. The game will be worked on during the same time Sour Patch War is being worked on, and will include more details for the game soon enough. We do know the first seven playable characters, though! Unten, Doomulus Grime, Knuckles, Sonic, Ai Ai, Eggman, and AGES! Character info on these shall come up later. Just seven? Nah, I'm not stupid, you can sign up your characters right here! April 14th: Vivillios Reset Again The Four Harbringers. also yes i know today's the 14th cut me some slack April 15th: Kirby's Adventure V2, Kirby x Pokemon, and Robo Islands. Kirby x2, both on the V2. April 16th: Firball Stuff. Firball stuff. Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Cryobyte